Hustler, Hustled
by barrani
Summary: Morgan insults Hotch. Hotch wants retribution. Hotch challenges Morgan to a basketball game. What happens next. Just a bit of fun H/P, Re/A, JJ/W Morgan/Tamara


A/N So this is kind of AU and a little OOC, but I had fun doing it. Also a bit of explanation this is post "The eyes have it" Hotch and Emily are together, as are Morgan and Tamara, Reid and Austin, and JJ and Will.

"I demand restitution."

"All right what do you have in mind."

Hotch stroked his chin pretending to think about it. _I've been waiting to do this for a long time._ "I think we should play a game. Now let's see what game should we play. Football? No. You played that in college. Golf? No. You would never play a game like that. We I guess the only other game we could play would be basketball."

"Basketball? Are you serious?"

"Absolutely. I, Aaron Hotchner, challenge you, Derek Morgan, to a game of basketball, just me and you."

"So one-on-one."

"Is that what it's called? Yes, one-on-one."

"Ok, when and where?" This is going to be too easy.

"Tomorrow on our lunch break here at the Academy. I believe we have a court somewhere."

"We do. All right see you tomorrow."

Hotch turned and walked to his office. Emily followed. "Aaron what are you doing? Morgan played college ball. He's in great shape. Of all the things you could have challenged him to, you picked on the most athletic sports. Why didn't you pick baseball? Ypu're were a pitcher for God sakes? He's going to eat you up tomorrow."

Hotch stood up and walked over to her. He leaned down and kissed her. "Don't worry about it Em. It's going to be ok."

"How do you know?"

"Have a little faith in your boyfriend Em." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

/

The next day Morgan and Hotch stood at the top of the key. They were both clad in basketball shorts. Neither was wearing a shirt.

Emily leaned towards Tamara. "Well if nothing else, he looks hot. You got to give him that."

Tamara laughed. "That's true."

"Go Hotch." JJ cheered from the bleachers.

The whole team had showed up along with Will and Austin to watch the game.

Dave leaned towards JJ and Will. "I've got fifty bucks that Hotch wins. A hundred says he wins by five points or more."

Will hid his shock well. This sounded like easy money to him. "You're on, mon ami."

"I'll take some of that."

"I didn't know you bet Tamara."

"I don't but a hundred bucks that Hotch wins by fifve points or more, I know he's your man honey, but that sounds like free money to me."

Dave didn't smile. If he smiled they might back out.

Austin piped up. "I'll take some of that, but I'm with Rossi. I think Hotch wins."

Dave looked down to where Austin sat. _Smart girl. I wonder what she knows._

They all passed their money to JJ to hold until the end.

Morgan and Hotch noticed the money exchanging hands. "You think their betting on how badly you lose." Morgan smirked.

Hotch didn't react. "So, what are the rules to one-on-one"

"We play half court, if the ball crosses the half court line it's out of bounds, when you take over possesion, you have to come back here to the top of the key before you can shoot. We'll play winners. And since I'm a nice guy, I'll let you have first possesion."

"Winners?"

Morgan laughed and shook his head. This is going to be too easy. "Winners mean if you score you get the ball back on the next possesion."

"Ok."

Hotch stood at the top of the key with the ball.

"You need to check the ball Hotch."

Hotch looked at him blankly.

"You pass me the ball, and then I pass it back to you. "It's called checking. It simulates taking the ball out under your own basket in a full court game."

Hotch checked the ball. He awkwardly turned his back to Morgan and started backing him up. Morgan smiled. Let's see what he's got. Hotch backed Morgan in and then lifted his left arm slightly and did a sky hook. The ball bounced against the back board before it went in.

Morgan laughed. "A sky hook, man you are old."

Hotch said nothing just checked the ball. He repeated his previous actions. This time though Morgan didn't back down. Hotch pushed against Morgan, but didn't move him. Hotch turned towards his right, but Morgan reached a hand in and swatted the ball out. Hotch reached out to get the ball, but failed. He was the last to touch the ball though.

Morgan checked the ball to Hotch. "Are you ready for this old man? Cause I can take it easy on you. All you have to do is ask."

Hotch looked at Morgan expressionless and checked the ball back to Morgan. "You talk too much."

Morgan smiled he was on his turf. "I'm just saying I don't want Emily getting mad at me, cause you hurt yourself trying to keep up with me." Morgan started a quick and complicated series of moves putting the ball between his legs, behind his back, and around his body. He might not be a kid, but he had learned a couple of And 1 moves.

Hotch's face gave away nothing. He ever so slightly moved to his left, but almost imperceptibly leaned to his right.

Morgan smiled. He knew Hotch was expecting him to go left, to go to his non-dominant hand. But there was no way Hotch could keep up with him. Morgan started left leaning his body even more so. He looked like he was committed to going left. Hotch mirrored his movements. Morgan dribbled low and far with his left hand trying to cut across in front of Hotch and go around his left side.

Hotch's left hand struck out and stopped the ball he quickly started dribbling went to the top of the key and turned around. He jumped, his arms bent, the ball just above his head, the rest of his body a straight line. He pushed forward with his right hand and followed through.

The ball started its arc to the basket. It barely rippled the net as it went through.

Morgan stood there in stunned silence. He could not believe what just happened. _There was no way that was real. Hotch did not just strip him and then sink that jump shot. It must be a horrible dream._

The ball hit the ground and came rolling back to Hotch. He picked it up, and checked it to Morgan. "2-0, and I believe you said winner's ball."

Morgan didn't say anything. He just got down. _All right laugh it up Hotch, but that's all you're getting._

Hotch checked the ball. Morgan took a half step in. There was still a couple of feet between him and Hotch, but he was a lot closer than he had been. Hotch faked a jump shot. Morgan went up slightly. Hotch blew past the now flat footed Morgan. He scored on an easy layup.

Hotch silently checked the ball again. Morgan took a quarter step back. Hotch jumped up and leaned back as Morgan jumped up and slightly forward. Morgan leaned his hand in knowing he wasn't going to block the shot, but trying to get a hand in Hotch's face. Hotch pushed forward with his right hand and released the ball. As he landed, he leaned forward, and took a step back. The ball swished through the net and came bouncing back to Hotch. He picked it up. "Do you still want to play winners?"

"You've played basketball before."

"Once or twice."

Throughout the last couple of minutes All of the team and the significant others, minus Dave had identical looks of shock and awe on their faces. Most of their mouths hung open.

"You guys should close your mouths, you're starting to collect flies." Dave said with a laugh.

Tamara turned to Emily. "Did you know he could do that?"

Emily in a daze shook her head.

Ten minutes later the game was over. Hotch had won 11-6. The only reason Morgan got the ball was the switched to "losers" ball.

Morgan walked off the court shaking his head. "Ok man, I gotta know. Where did you learn to do that?"

Hotch was taking a long drink from a Gatorade, so Dave answered. "Hotch used to hustle back in the day. It's how he payed for law school."

"You're that good. Why didn't you play college ball?"

"I didn't have time. I needed really good grades to get into law school, then law school took all my time. Plus I knew I was never going to play pro ball so it didn't matter as much."

"Well you got me. As much as I hate to admit it you got me."

"Morgan you're a good man. But remember, I'm still king."

"I believe you guys owe me and the lovely Miss Austin some money." Dave said with a great deal of relish. "Hotch if you want me and you could go into business together."

Hotch laughed. "Sorry Dave. I've got more important things in my life."

/

A few minutes later Hotch and Emily were walking back to the office. "I had no idea you could play like that. I got to admit it was turning me on."

"Really?"

"You were so hot out there, beating Morgan ... getting all sweaty." She lightly fanned herself.

"Well there's still about forty minutes left to our lunch. I wonder what we could do to fill that time up."

A/N So I just want to say I like Morgan. I really do, but ever so often he gets that smirk on his face. And all I want to do is wipe it off. So this was all about that. Also a basketball fact the way you can tell if you did a perfect jump shot is the ball comes back to you without you having to move. Also the title is a play on the title "Profile,Profiled" Review let me know what you think.


End file.
